Confesión Carnal
by Joanne Distte
Summary: ¿Quién hubiese pensado que limpiar el desván resultaría peligroso? Pero el que tu mejor amigo esté enamorado de ti es un indicio de que algo no marcha bien... ¿o tal vez no? [Slash James X Sirius. Lemon.] Oneshot.


**Titulo: Confesión Carnal****  
Pareja: James / Sirius****  
Categoría: NC-17****  
Advertencias: Si no les guste el SLASH, no os metais aquí. Advierto además que hay Lemon, de ahí que sea R.****Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece de todo esto es el argumento, porque lo demás lo ha creado la genial JK Rowling -Adoremos a JK, viva JK-. No recibo ni un miserable duro por esto, así que podéis llegar a la conclusión de que lo hago sólo por entretenimiento XD **

Dedicada a mi amiga Mina, que tantas ideas me dio en clase de Historia.

**N/A: Todavía no logro explicarme como me las apaño para inventarme algo siempre que hay un concurso de HP... y en esta ocasión slash (para la web Slash Yaoi). En este fic encontrareis la pareja James/Sirius, a la edad de diecinueve años. Este es mi primer slash, así que no controlo mucho todo esto, pero espero que os guste. No gané u.u pero lo intenté, y he decidido publicarlo aquí.Espero recibir reviews, para así poder ir mejorando en este género que cada vez me gusta más. ¡Y ahora os dejo leer! Bexitos, Joanne**

**TITULO: CONFESIÓN CARNAL**

Sirius movió una mano delante de su cara en un vano intento de alejar al polvo. Tosió repetidas veces al sentir un molesto cosquilleo en la garganta.  
Si no estuviera seguro de que eso era su desván, se habría impresionado mucho. ¿Cuándo, y cómo, había almacenado tantas cosas?  
Los muebles se alzaban como una muralla, unos encima de otros, hasta el techo. Había sábanas blancas cubriendo a los más delicados, y en cuanto al polvo y las telarañas... Bueno, no había excepción. Todo estaba cubierto por una fina película grisácea, y los bichos de ocho patas correteaban por todos lados.  
¿Y tenía que limpiar todo eso?  
Aún usando la varita... La bendita varita, pensándolo mejor.  
Poniéndose manos a la obra, empezó por unas cajas de cartón que había escondidas, infructuosamente, debajo de una mesa.  
En la primera caja encontró adornos de Navidad, que decidió no tirar puesto que los usaría cuando llegase la temporada.  
El resto de las cajas contenían recuerdos... fotos sueltas, libros para niños y algún que otro juguete.  
-Creí que lo había tirado todo – susurró Sirius, contemplando con atención una peonza.  
No recordaba haberse traído esas cosas de Grimmauld Place. Intentando olvidar esa época, había dejado allí muchas cosas... pero al parecer no todo.  
Enrolló distraídamente la cuerda, en otro tiempo blanca y ahora sucia, alrededor de la peonza, y la hizo girar en el suelo.  
Hay cosas que no se olvidan.  
Recordaba aún vívidamente cuando Régulus y él miraban en la estantería, una y otra vez, esa peonza, regalo de su padre, a pesar de que él nunca les había dejado tocarla.  
El juguete desapareció girando detrás de una cómoda y Sirius la desterró de su mente, junto a sus últimos pensamientos. Hacía mucho que había comprobado que no merecía la pena rememorar esos tiempos.  
Tenía mucho trabajo, y no quería malgastar su tiempo.  
Estuvo limpiando y ordenando durante horas, que a él le parecieron días. Al final, cuando salió del desván agotado, ya se había acostumbrado al suave crujido que emitía la peonza al girar.  
Ni se había dado cuenta de que ésta no se había parado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ni siquiera había cenado. Había sido tumbarse en la cama y caer dormido de inmediato. Hoy lo lamentaba porque, aunque era la hora del desayuno, estaba mucho más hambriento de lo normal.  
Sirius contempló extasiado el desayuno que tenía delante. Un autentico surtido de comida y un delicioso y humeante té lo esperaba.  
Justo cuando se iba a llevar la tostada a la boca, sonó el timbre.  
Bufó, y fingió ignorar al timbre, pero éste volvió a sonar, insistente. Al final, muy fastidiado, no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrir.  
Antes de acercarse a la puerta cogió una camiseta blanca que usaba para andar por casa, y se la puso. No era momento para abrir la puerta medio desnudo.  
-¿James? – soltó Sirius, estupefacto, al ver a su mejor amigo sonriente en la puerta - ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?  
-Pues venir a buscarte, por supuesto. Recuerda que hoy íbamos al descampado a probar mi nueva Nimbus 1000.  
Por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio. Y por la expresión de Sirius, parecía que le acabasen de echar un chorro de agua fría.  
-¿Qué tienes una Nimbus 1000? ¿¿Y no me lo has dicho??  
James miró muy extrañado el arrebato de su amigo, pero al ver que éste tenía toda la intención de seguir pidiendo explicaciones sin sentido, hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos.  
-Te lo dije ayer, Padfoot. ¿No te acuerdas?  
Sirius negó con la cabeza, aún incrédulo.  
-No me extraña, como nunca me escuchas... – James olfateó el aire, mirando por encima del hombro de Sirius - ¿Eso que huelo es el desayuno?  
James se abrió paso antes de que Sirius pudiese responder. Sus cuerpos se rozaron cuando el hombre de gafas paso a su lado. Una extraña sonrisa le bailó en los labios, pero desapareció al ver la cara de indiferencia de su amigo.  
-Necesito un té... no he dormido nada – protestó James.  
-¿Estuviste con Lily anoche? – preguntó Sirius, con una mirada cómplice.  
Un chorro de té se derramó encima de la mesa. La mano de James tembló cuando Sirius mencionó a Lily.  
-¿Lily? ¿Qué Lily? – consiguió decir, apenas en un murmullo desfallecido.  
Sirius, ocupado arreglándose en el baño, no le escuchó, pero James estaba casi seguro de que... Lily... ¿Se referiría su amigo a la Lily con la que cortó en su sexto año de Hogwarts?

El desayuno terminó sin más incidentes, pero James y Sirius, caminando en silencio hacia el descampado, no dejaban de dar vueltas a las extrañas conversaciones que habían mantenido esa mañana.  
James estaba nervioso. Vale que se hubiera olvidado de que iban a montar en escoba, pero la mención a Lily... O había sido una broma de mal gusto, sabiendo lo mal que terminaron, o, bueno, tal vez ocurría algo más. Su amigo parecía distinto.  
Sirius, por su parte, contemplaba entre extasiado y confundido la fantástica escoba de James. ¿Cómo es que no le había dicho nada? Era inaudito.  
Observó como el hombre de gafas se revolvía el cabello, ya de por si desordenado. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que hacía ese gesto cuando quería dejar de pensar en algo.  
-¿Me dejas ver la escoba, Prongs? – preguntó Sirius, deseoso de que se rompiera ese silencio tan incómodo.  
-Un momento, estamos a punto de llegar – contestó James, apartando una rama.  
Habían estado siguiendo un camino abierto por el paso de la gente entre la maleza. Algo difícil de encontrar, pero que les acababa de llevar hasta un enorme descampado, perfecto para jugar los niños, hacer acampadas o, en este caso, para volar en escoba.  
Parecía un mar de hierba.  
-Que pena que no esté Moony...  
James miró a su amigo, extrañado por esta muestra repentina de nostalgia. No solían hablar de él. Después de que se fuese a Francia a trabajar, sus conversación evitaban girar en torno a él. Le echaban mucho de menos.  
-¿No ha podido venir?  
A James se le deslizaron esta vez las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Pues eso. ¿No hablaste con Remus para que viniera?  
-Está en Francia – replicó James, sin alcanzar a decir que llevaba ya un año allí. La impresión había sido demasiado fuerte.  
-¿Eh? ¡Pero que dices, James! ¡¿Cómo va a estar en Francia si estuvimos con él ayer?! No se habrá ido sin decirme nada, ¿verdad?  
-Sirius, p-pero...  
-¿Se ha ido? – preguntó éste, perplejo - ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?  
-Pero si Remus-  
Definitivamente, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo allí. Y no se trataba de ninguna broma.  
-Se fue ayer, después de quedar con nosotros – mintió James, pensando rápidamente. Tenía que hablar con Sirius... o tal vez consultar a algún especialista – Vendrá dentro de poco, no te preocupes. Creo que tenía que... ver a un familiar, eso.  
-Me suena a sus mentiras de cuando quería escondernos que era licántropo, ¿recuerdas? "Si, tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelita"  
James fingió reír con Sirius, aunque interiormente suspiraba de alivio. Por lo menos no se había olvidado -por qué era eso lo que le pasaba, ¿no?- que Remus era un hombre lobo. Hubiera sido realmente preocupante que se transformara en una comadreja o algo así.  
-Venga, James, ¿vamos a montar o no? – exclamó Sirius, que se había adelantado varios metros.  
El aludido esbozó una sonrisa y, escoba en mano, fue hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.  
-¿Me dejas a mi primero? – preguntó Sirius, mirando a James con una sonrisa enorme.  
James respondió a la sonrisa, fijándose en lo penetrantes que resultaban los ojos grises de su amigo bajo la luz de mediodía. Se mordió un labio, pensando que daría todo porque algún día, tal vez, esos ojos le mirasen a él de otra forma.  
Le tendió la escoba, teniendo buen cuidado de que su mano rozase la de Sirius. Ante su mirada insinuante, Sirius retiró la mano, y James vio como sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rojizo.  
Se quedó ahí, de pie, intimidado. No sabía cómo mirarlo, y al verlo tan perdido, con ese mechón cayéndole sobre la frente... La ingenuidad que demostraba Sirius le hizo estremecerse de placer y, sin embargo, algo andaba mal. James sabía, juraría, que Sirius –o al menos el Sirius del día anterior- sabía lo que sentía por él; se había acostumbrado a sus insinuaciones y a sus caricias furtivas. Pero al verlo ahora tan inseguro, actuando como un crío sin experiencia... ¿Acaso se había equivocado?  
-Venga, cógela. Yo me quedaré aquí sentado un rato – dijo, animándolo a coger la escoba que le tendía de nuevo.  
Sirius esta vez se aseguró de que su mano no tocaría la de James, para decepción de este último. Volaría un rato, se despejaría, y pensaría.  
Pasó la pierna por encima de la escoba y dio una patada fuerte en el suelo, como si quisiera dejarse todas las preocupaciones en tierra.  
Ascendió rápidamente y, mientras el viento le azotaba la cara, dedicó un breve pensamiento a la escoba de James. O por lo menos intentó que fuera solo uno, aunque lo cierto es que no lo consiguió.  
Allí arriba lo único que le importaba era esa sensación de libertad... no completa, cierto, pero libertad al fin y al cabo.  
Sentía los ojos de James recorrer cada uno de sus músculos en tensión, delirantes de pasión.  
Meneó la cabeza, desconcertado. ¿¡Se podía saber qué pensaba!?  
Bajó al cabo de unos minutos, y James le asedió a preguntas sobre la escoba. Sirius no contestó, pero su pelo revuelto y su cara de felicidad lo decían todo.  
O tal vez eso sólo fueran las apariencias.  
Sirius se tumbó en la hierba, y se puso los brazos debajo de la cabeza. Hubiera cerrado los ojos y se hubiese dormido allí mismo, sino fuera por la terrible sospecha de que algo iba terriblemente mal con James.  
¿Qué significaban esas miradas? ¿Y esos roces y sonrisas?  
Cualquiera pensaría que su amigo estaba intentando ser algo más que eso, un amigo. Pero eso no podía ser... quería decir, James tenía novia; llevaba saliendo con Lily casi tres años. Y no le gustaban los hombres.  
Ni James ni él eran homosexuales.  
Eso seguro... ¿seguro? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! Remus se iba a Francia sin avisar, James se presentaba esa mañana en su casa cuando él recordaba haber quedado más tarde con él en Hogsmeade, ¡no le decía que tenía una Nimbus 1000!  
Locos, ¡todos locos! Y le acabarían volviendo loco a él también.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mierda. ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¡Tenía que haberle dicho que no! Cualquier excusa hubiese valido.  
Tenía que haberle dicho que no cuando se lo propuso.

Flashback  
-¿Sabes, Sirius? He conseguido una película de video. ¿Te apetece ir a verla?  
-Te refieres... ¿a verla con el video de mi casa? – preguntó éste, de pronto casi sin voz.  
-Claro, sabes que yo no tengo. Me paso a las diez entonces, ¿vale?  
-James, yo no sé si...  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te apetece? – replicó éste, algo incómodo. Sirius nunca había dudado tanto a la hora de quedar con él.  
-No, claro que no. Prepararé palomitas – comentó Sirius, con una media sonrisa fingida.  
Fin del Flashback

Desde el principio sabía que era una mala idea.  
Ahora ya estaba completamente convencido que James quería algo con él. Sus insinuaciones eran demasiado claras como para seguir negando lo evidente.  
¿Y pasar una noche, solos, delante de un televisor, en su casa?  
Sólo podían salir cosas malas de eso.  
Paseó arriba y abajo, recorriendo la habitación a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegaba a la pared daba la vuelta y de nuevo a empezar. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo, y no le podías pedir que supiese que llevaba una hora así.  
Lo único que hacía Sirius era torturarse mentalmente.  
Después del vuelo en escoba, James había propuesto ir a dar una vuelta por el parque que había por allí cerca. Sentados bajo la sombra de un sauce al lado de un pequeño lago, los roces casuales sólo habían aumentado. Primero era poniendo una mano justo encima de donde la tenía apoyada Sirius, luego había pasado a quitarle una hoja que se le había enredado en el pelo, poniendo especial cuidado en no hacerle daño.  
Las distancias las había tenido que marcar Sirius al final, pero no podía evitar sentir que en el píloro se le habían hecho una ristra de nuditos.  
El timbre resonó por toda la casa.  
Un escalofrío recorrió a Sirius la espalda, pues sabía quien había detrás de la puerta. Fue a abrir, mientras sentía que sus piernas no le sostendrían mucho más.  
No estaba preparado para enfrentarse con James... no con un James que estaba enamorado de él.  
-Hola, Sirius – saludó éste, comportándose con normalidad.  
Eso tranquilizo al dueño de la casa, aunque no demasiado. Sospechaba que eso era una fachada que no duraría mucho tiempo.  
Sirius metió la película en el video –uno Muggle que había comprado por capricho- y sacó las palomitas y demás aperitivos. A medida que se desarrollaba la película, cuyo título Sirius no se había molestado en averiguar, los comentarios entre ellos comenzaron a ser más abundantes. La película elegida estado resultando muy pesada, y las torpezas del protagonista, un hombre bajito que nunca se quitaba la gorra y se creía detective, eran motivo de burla para los dos.  
-¡Mira que es idiota! – exclamó James, intentando controlar la risa.  
Sirius se levantó con el cuenco de las palomitas ya vacío.  
-Voy a ir a rellenar. ¿Quieres algo más?  
-¿Algo más como qué? – susurró James.  
Ya empezaba de nuevo.  
-No sé, una copa si quieres.  
-¿Ron con grosellas?  
-Por ejemplo – replicó Sirius, sonriendo.  
-Me apuntó – dijo James, mirándose mover los dedos de los pies.  
Había venido muy informal, con un vaquero y una camiseta ancha de manga corta. Hasta hacia un momento, antes de que Sirius se levantase, habían estado sentados los dos en el sofá, con los pies, cubiertos por calcetines, encima de la mesita del té.  
Se lo habían estado pasado tan bien los dos allí juntos que ni siquiera se habían propuesto quitar la película. Todo estaba perfecto, y Sirius se sentía bastante tranquilo.  
James llevaba toda la noche comportándose como el James que conocía desde la infancia.  
Puso distraído el hielo en dos vasos, dejando vagar su mente. Las palomitas ya estaban listas, y James le había gritado que se diese prisa. Al parecer, para que no se perdiera nada de la interesantísima película, la había parado con un movimiento de varita. Lo del mando a distancia no lograba comprenderlo del todo, y para evitar que desprogramase el aparato –algo que le hubiese llevado horas arreglar- le había prohibido usarlo.  
James se había valido de los medios que conocía a la perfección.  
Después de sentarse y poner el cuenco de palomitas entre los dos, Sirius entregó a James el vaso. Los hielos tintinearon al chocar con el cristal cuando James se lo llevó a la boca, y le dio un buen sorbo.  
No tardaron mucho en terminarse la primera copa, a la que siguió una segunda, y una tercera. Cuando la película ya iba bien avanzada, y se reían del detective bajito sin que éste apareciese en pantalla, James decidió –o más bien el alcohol- que ya bastaba de disimular.  
A partir de ese momento sus dedos coincidían a menudo al ir a coger palomitas, y estaban sentados mucho más cerca. Cuando James le tocaba en un hombro, por ejemplo, Sirius sólo alcanzaba a ruborizarse, falto de reflejos. Esto le parecía a James absolutamente adorable, e insistía una y otra vez, hasta el punto de que la película dejó de existir para ellos.  
-¡Va, Padfoot!  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
La palomita se le estampó en el ojo y al caer se le metió por dentro de la camisa. Torpe con los dedos, que no podían desabrochar los botones para encontrarla, al final lo hizo por el método tradicional: se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, dejando a la vista un espectacular torso perfectamente modelado.  
James se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y a esas alturas estaba ya tan borracho que no se molestó en esconder su mirada.  
Tenía delante el cuerpo de un dios. Los músculos marcados, pero sin sobrepasarse; y ese tono de piel moreno que en esos momentos le resultaba tan fascinante...  
-¿James? – alcanzó a decir Sirius, interrumpiendo a su amigo de su profunda meditación.  
-¿Eh, si? – replicó él rápidamente, y levantó la vista para toparse con esos ojos grises, brillantes por el alcohol.  
Sirius le enseñó la palomita que le había lanzado hacia apenas un minuto.  
-¿Qué se supone que pretendías hacer?  
-Tenías que cogerla con la boca, pero está claro que no sirves para eso – comentó con sarcasmo el aludido, llevando la mano de nuevo al cuenco de palomitas y cogiendo un puñado.  
-Si no me avisas... Prueba otra vez – dijo, abriendo la boca.  
La siguiente palomita le dio en mitad de la frente, y la siguiente en la mejilla izquierda. Ni el pulso de James era bueno, ni Sirius se mantenía quieto, así que estuvieron así casi diez minutos.  
Sirius se llevó la mano a la cara, frotándose un ojo.  
-Tengo la cara llena de sal – protestó, aunque por su tono de voz era casi como si contase una simple anécdota.  
-¿En serio? – preguntó James, incorporándose un poco. Se puso de rodillas en el sofá, y cogió otra palomita. Sirius se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa retadora en los labios.  
-Esta sí que sí – dijo James, guiñando un ojo para apuntar mejor.  
Sirius cerró los ojos, para evitar que la palomita que saldría seguro con una mala trayectoria se los llenara de sal.  
Los abrió de golpe, involuntariamente, al sentir un aliento caliente y con cierto olor a alcohol en la cara.  
Y allí estaba, con una sonrisa pícara, y la palomita todavía en la mano.  
Antes de que Sirius pudiese cerrar la boca, James se la metió.  
-Te dije que esta vez acertaría.  
-Eso es trampa... – susurró Sirius, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de James, a menos de un palmo de distancia.  
Una música lenta, triste, empezó a sonar, indicando que la película había terminado, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de moverse.  
El hombre de ojos grises sentía el peso de su mejor amigo encima suyo, reconfortante. James llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla de Sirius mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a él.  
Sus labios se posaron varias veces en sus mejillas, en sus ojos... apenas rozándole.  
-Es cierto; sabes a sal – murmuró James, soltando una risita apagada y lamiéndose los labios.  
Sin dejar a Sirius tiempo para reaccionar, lo besó.  
No pudo resistirse cuando sintió la lengua de James haciendo una ligera presión para intentar abrir su boca. Sirius obedeció, con los sentidos anegados por miles de pensamientos acelerados y locos.  
Y cuando sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente de su mejor amigo enroscarse a la suya, tan apasionadamente que parecía acariciarla... Se dejó llevar.  
La mano de James se deslizó por el cuello de Sirius hasta detenerse en su pecho, pero en ningún momento dejo de besarle.  
Y ahora Sirius sí respondía a sus besos.  
James sintió la respiración acelerada de su amigo; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Al ver que los brazos de Sirius buscaban llegar a su espalda para acercarle a él, bajó la mano que descansaba en el torso de su amigo y rozó el botón del vaquero de Sirius, intentando desabrocharlo.  
Fue como si hubiese apretado un resorte. Sirius se apartó de él, tan bruscamente que casi se cae al suelo.  
James lo miró perplejo. ¿Qué había pasado? Acaso no quería...  
Vio como su amigo se ponía en pie de un salto, respirando agitadamente, y con un asomo de preocupación a sus ojos, como si tuviese miedo de lo que había estaba haciendo... o de lo que había estado por hacer.  
-¿Qué pasa, Sirius? – preguntó James, algo confuso todavía. Quería explicaciones - ¿Por qué este cambio de opinión?  
-Yo...  
-¿Si?  
-No puedo hacerlo, Prongs, no puedo, de verdad.  
-¿Pero cómo que no puedes?´  
Sirius se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si intentase recuperarse de la excitación de la situación de hacia un momento.  
-¿No ves que estamos locos? – exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Pero ¿no lo ves? ¡¡Eres mi mejor amigo!!  
-Sí, ¿y?  
James estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Primero lo besaba, y ¿ahora le venía con el rollo de que eran mejores amigos? ¿Qué importaba eso?  
-Mira, estás muy raro estos días, Sirius. Primero no te acuerdas de la Nimbus-  
-¡No me lo dijiste!  
-Claro que te lo dije. ¡Te pusiste a dar saltos de alegría! – James suspiró - Luego me vienes con lo de Remus, cuando sabes bien que llevamos cerca de un año sin verle.  
-¿QUE QUÉ?  
-Y encima, por si fuera poco, mencionas a Lily, cuando sabes que terminamos mal, y que no sé nada de ella prácticamente desde sexto.  
-Ja, venga, Prongs, no me vengas con esas... No es momento para tomarme el pelo, ¿sabes?  
-¿En serio crees que estoy bromeando, Sirius? – preguntó James, con una cara que Sirius no le había visto nunca. Era de preocupación, de seria preocupación y abatimiento.  
-Estas diciendo que...  
-Y ahora me dirás que lo de ahora ha sido por el alcohol, ¿no? – dijo James, con una mirada que hizo que Sirius se revolviese muy intranquilo – ¡Sabes que me gustas y que quiero estar contigo! ¿Por qué correspondes a mis besos y luego me rechazas, Sirius? ¿O tampoco tienes explicación a eso?  
Los segundos de profundo silencio que siguieron a las demandas desesperadas de James perturbaron profundamente a Sirius, que en esos momentos no estaba para nada ni para nadie.  
-Creo... creo que será mejor que te vayas, James – susurró, dándole la espalda para no ver su expresión.  
Sabía muy bien lo que iban a dolerle esas palabras.  
Sirius caminó lentamente hasta la escalera que daba al piso superior. Cuando pisó el primer peldaño se volvió.  
Ver la silueta de James en la oscuridad, marcada por la luz del televisor, y con esa triste música de fondo que seguía sonando...  
Supo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos días sin saber nada de él y, sin embargo, no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza. Lo irónico del asunto es que James era el menor de sus problemas.  
Sospechaba que estaba ocurriendo algo muy, muy extraño. El mundo que él había conocido hasta días atrás se había puesto patas arriba, como si fuese otro completamente distinto. Y tenía buenas razones para pensar que eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.  
La discusión con James le había dejado sin saber qué hacer, cierto, pero ahora, con la cabeza fría después de haber pensado muchas horas en el tema, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía de estar en una especie de mundo paralelo.  
Eso era lo que creía, y lo que iba a intentar comprobar.  
Lo ocurrido días atrás pasaba por su mente; escenas incompletas, simples fogonazos de conversaciones.  
Remus fuera, Peter a saber donde, Lily y James habían cortado... y su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él.  
Era un mundo paralelo, y por lo menos era hasta cierto punto comprensible.  
Lo que de verdad le aterrorizaba es que él seguía siendo el mismo, y aún así, había besado a James. Eso sí que le daba miedo.  
La luz del exterior lo cegó un instante al salir de su casa, hasta que logró acostumbrarse.  
Su casa estaban situada en una zona residencial de Hogsmeade, y las calles del centro de pueblecito no le quedaban muy lejos. Necesitado de un paseo como estaba, había decidido ir andando.  
El cielo amenazaba tormenta, algo usual en aquella zona, pero la temperatura era agradable, y no se molestó en coger nada de abrigo.  
Total, en diez minutos estaría allí. Era una de las principales causas que le había hecho comprarse esa casa: poder ir andando hasta el trabajo.  
Cuando llegó a la esquina donde solía estar su tienda de bromas, fue como si una piedra se le hubiese instalado en la tripa a modo de estómago.  
Esa era la confirmación que había estado buscando.  
En lugar de su tienda, con su reluciente cartel anunciándola en lo alto de la puerta, había una especie de cuartucho casi sin luz.  
Sirius se metió en el interior inseguro, pues no sabía qué encontraría allí. Vio un mostrador, y detrás a una enjuta anciana con cara de buena persona, que le sonrió cálidamente.  
-¿Qué le trae por aquí, joven?  
Fue justo ese el momento en qué se quedó de piedra, sin saber que decir. Miró disimuladamente alrededor, buscando una solución rápida y creíble.  
-Pues yo... yo venía a comprar...  
-¿Si?  
-Un collar – replicó.  
-¿Para una jovencita? – preguntó la anciana, soltando una risita apagada.  
-Si, si, más o menos – murmuró Sirius, pensando en James.  
Un collar no era precisamente lo que más le pegaba; un manual de Quidditch hubiese sido mucho mejor regalo. Aunque claro, no pensaba darle el collar, y su intención se reafirmó cuando vio los modelos que sacaba la dependienta: horteras, extravagantes, y simbolizando sentimientos.  
Eligió uno al azar, y pagó por él. Una auténtica suerte que siempre llevase dinero encima.  
Salió el exterior, y se guardó el collar en el bolsillo. Probablemente iría a parar con los demás trastos al desván.  
Y pensando en desvanes, tenía que admitir que eso era lo único nuevo que había hecho ese día en que cambió de mundo. Había estado ordenando el desván, limpiando y toqueteando todo. A saber cuál de las cosas era la causante del lío en que estaba metido, aunque sospechaba que iban a ser una de las cosas de su infancia, de esas que habían venido de casa de sus padres. Su familia se caracterizaba por decir que algo sin magia no tenía valor.  
Tendría que volver y buscar, si es que quería volver a su mundo.  
¿Pero realmente quería volver?  
Cierto que estaban Remus, Peter y Lily, y todos sus amigos, que tal vez en este mundo ni los conociera.  
Y aquí James era distinto.  
Su mejor amigo había cambiado –tanto que ahora se dedicaba a besarle cuando veían películas- pero también era verdad que lo comprendía mucho mejor; se divertían mucho más.  
La relación que mantenía en este mundo con James era imposible de alcanzar en el otro. Yendo más allá del asunto sexual y amoroso, le gustaba más su amigo.  
Tenía que admitir que ni siquiera había descartado la posibilidad de aceptar sus insinuaciones. El atractivo de James era evidente, y lo que había ocurrido varias noches atrás en el sillón no se le iba de la cabeza... Tampoco lograba evitar pensar en qué habría ocurrido si no se llegan a detener.  
Visto así, ¿estaba seguro de querer regresar a su antigua vida? A una vida en la que James estaría con Lily, enamorado de la pelirroja, y que él sólo fuera su mejor amigo.  
Se dio varios golpes en la cabeza, como para despertarse. Varias personas lo miraron raro, pero él las ignoró a todas, y volvió a dejar que su mente vagase.  
Lo único que estaba claro es que su visión de James había cambiado... y tal vez sus sentimientos también.  
No lograba olvidar aquel beso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De nuevo en el desván. Había decidido que era hora de investigar la razón de su llegada a este mundo.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, se escuchó un pequeño golpe. Al ver la habitación, contempló distraído la peonza en el otro extremo del cuarto. Debía de haberla golpeado al abrir la puerta.  
La recogió, mirando alrededor.  
Las cajas que había sacado el otro día seguían desperdigadas, pues se había dedicado más a hacer una limpieza general. Lo guardaría todo, y luego buscaría, repitiendo los pasos que hizo aquel día.  
No tardó mucho, pero cuando terminó todo le parecía igual que siempre. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, aquel día tampoco parecía haber cambiado nada a simple vista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tumbado en el sillón con los pies encima de la mesa, Sirius se bebió el resto de la cerveza de mantequilla que quedaba en la jarra.  
Sintió el líquido frío por su garganta, y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse.  
Una gota de cerveza resbaló por la parte exterior de la jarra, y le cayó en la tripa, provocándole un escalofrío al resbalarle hasta el ombligo.  
Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron girarse, dudando.  
El autor de los golpes insistió una vez más.  
¡Al diablo! Fuera quien fuese, no iba a dejarlo en la calle. Se levantó, dejando antes la jarra encima de la mesa, y caminó hasta la puerta, que no tardó en abrir.  
Su mano soltó el pomo al ver de quien se trataba.  
Sirius vio que James intentaba disimular una mirada a su cuerpo, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.  
Había abierto la puerta sin camiseta –normalmente andaba sin ella por casa- y en ningún momento había tratado de incitarle al abrirle así.  
-¿Puedes ponerte algo, por favor? – susurró James, prácticamente suplicando con la mirada.  
Sirius permaneció en el sitio. Tal vez ahora sí estaba incitándolo...  
James suspiró, muy nervioso, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo. Éste, por su parte, esperaba a que James le dijese a qué había venido, sin hacer ademán de dejarle entrar.  
-Quería pedirte perdón.  
La expresión de Sirius demostró que estaba confundido.  
-¿Perdón por qué? – soltó con brusquedad.  
-Bueno, por lo del otro día.... ya sabes. Bebí demasiado.  
Sirius se quedó unos interminables segundos en silencio, en los que James intentaba permanecer quieto sin apartar la vista de su amigo. Al final, el primero se echó a reír.  
-Buen intento, James, pero mientes muy mal – Sirius avanzó despacio, acercándose a James – Me estás diciendo que, si yo ahora te besara... – susurró en el oído de su amigo - ¿me rechazarías?  
Sirius posó una mano en la nuca de James, y contempló como éste cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del tacto. Le besó el lóbulo, y luego descendió por la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios, entreabiertos y húmedos.  
Sin dejar de besar a James, Sirius lo hizo entrar en casa y tanteó el aire buscando la puerta, hasta que la encontró y la cerró.  
James, sorprendiéndolo, le hizo apoyarse en la puerta y se pegó a él, despegando sus labios de los de su amigo para besarle el cuello.  
Escuchaba la respiración fuerte, acelerada de Sirius en su oreja, y sabía que estaba disfrutando tanto como él.  
-Vamos arriba – gimió Sirius, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su mejor amigo.  
Trastabillando de vez en cuando -pues no veían por dónde caminaban- consiguieron llegar hasta la puerta del dormitorio.  
Sirius se separó un poco de James, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Deslizó sus manos hasta que estas llegaron al cinturón, y se lo desabrochó, juntó al botón. Tiró de uno de los extremos, juguetón, haciendo que James se pegara a su cuerpo.  
Sus labios quedaron a apenas unos centímetros, y no paso mucho hasta que se volvieron a unir, casi con pasión desesperada.  
La hebilla del cinturón de James chocó contra el suelo cuando Sirius abrió la mano y lo dejó caer.  
Estaba más ocupado en otros detalles.  
Las piernas de Sirius chocaron contra la cama, y éste se sentó y se recostó, sonriendo levemente.  
James se sentó encima suyo a horcajadas, procurando no hacerle daño por su peso.  
Se quitó la camiseta, y mientras estaba con los brazos estirados sacándosela por la cabeza, Sirius disfrutó de un primer plano del torso de su amigo.  
Muchas veces le había visto en bañador, pero no bajo esta nueva luz. Era con diferencia lo más hermoso que había contemplado en mucho tiempo.  
Se incorporó sobre los codos. Quería besarlo.  
Puso las manos en la espalda de James y le hizo inclinarse hacia atrás.  
James rió, y Sirius no supo si era de excitación y placer, o simplemente de diversión por sus juegos. Le gustó esa risa ahogada de todas formas.  
Le hizo cosquillas alrededor del ombligo durante un rato, rozándole apenas con los labios. Luego le lamió describiendo una línea desde el ombligo hasta los pectorales, haciendo que James se incorporara.  
Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y le abrazó, sin ningún deseo de soltarle.  
James, al cabo de varios segundos, le sopló en la oreja con suavidad, como queriendo despertarle de su ensoñación.  
Sirius esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta. Cogió a James y le levantó un poco, dándose la vuelta para dejarle sobre la cama.  
Tiró de sus pantalones, que cayeron sin ruido al suelo. No tardó mucho en terminar de desnudarle, y luego él imitó a James.  
Éste contempló algo asombrado como Sirius abandonaba sus besos y caricias para ir a una especie de armario pequeño, que abrió. Iba a protestar cuando vio que su amigo sacaba del armario una cubitera llena de hielos, que dejó en la mesilla.  
Se metió uno en la boca antes de volver a tumbarse encima de James.  
Depositó un beso gélido en el pecho del último, y después dejó el hielo. Jugueteó con él, moviéndolo por su cuerpo con la lengua, dejando una estela de agua. Temblores y escalofríos recorrían a James, aunque no precisamente porque el juego le disgustase.  
Cuando James vio que Sirius cogía entre los dientes lo que aún quedaba de hielo, se preguntó, divertido, qué más habría ideado la imaginación de su mejor amigo.  
Sirius lo besó. Un beso cálido y helado a la vez... y el hielo recorriendo sus bocas, como si en ese momento se tratase de una sola. En cierto modo así era.  
El hielo se derritió al fin, y ambos se quedaron insatisfechos, deseosos de más. James no dejó que Sirius volviese a centrarse en su cuerpo hasta varios minutos después.  
El agua ya casi había desaparecido, pero Sirius lamió la estela, como si recordase a la perfección por donde había pasado poco antes el hielo que él antes manejaba.  
La piel seguía fría cuando posó sus labios debajo del ombligo de su amigo.  
Siguió besando, muy, muy lentamente... besos espaciados que siguieron la línea de la ingle, con el solo propósito de torturar a James.  
Unas oleadas de placer le inundaron, y cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba que Sirius se afanase en proporcionarle placer.  
James gimió, y Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su amigo, que yacía como extasiado.  
-¿Te gusta? – preguntó con suavidad el hombre de ojos grises, incitante.  
-Mmm... sigue...  
-Te gusta.... – repitió en un casi inaudible susurro – y no ha hecho más que empezar.  
Pero James, deseoso también de entrar en acción, no dejó que Sirius dominase mucho la situación. Cuando éste se tumbó encima suyo, rodó sobre su espalda, quedando encima.  
No tuvo que insistir mucho para que su amigo se pusiese boca abajo.  
Cuando le penetró, Sirius pensó que iba a derretirse de placer.  
El movimiento acompasado hizo que perdiera por completo la razón... lo poco que ya quedaba de ella.  
Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando la luz entró en la habitación y le dio de lleno en la cara, Sirius pensó que tal vez sólo fuera una pesadilla.  
Parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando recuperarse de esa ceguera temporal que le había asaltado.  
Gimió, agotado. Y fue entonces cuando la noche anterior llegó a él con toda viveza. Abrió los ojos y buscó a James a su lado, pero no le encontró. Intentó escuchar ruidos abajo, pero sus oídos parecían haber dejado de funcionar.  
Decidió que se levantaría, se daría una buena ducha para despertarse del todo e iría a buscar a su amigo.  
Quería verlo, besarlo, y hablar con él.  
Al despertarse vio sorprendido que llevaba un pijama azul marino puesto, su favorito. ¿Hacía el amor y antes de dormirse se ponía un pijama? No sonaba muy lógico, la verdad.  
Debía de haber sido James. A lo mejor pensó que tal vez tendría frío.  
Un detalle de su parte - pensó Sirius, ahogando un bostezo mientras se dirigía al baño - aunque algo inútil, pues ahora tendría que desnudarse de nuevo.  
En una media hora estuvo listo, pero pensándolo bien, sin estar medio dormido como antes, no tenía ni las más remota idea de a dónde había ido James.  
Daría una vuelta por el parque, donde habían estado el primer día. Si no le encontraba, por lo menos aquel paseo matutino le sentaría bien.  
Entró por la puerta norte del parque y recorrió toda la zona, buscando a James impaciente. Había parejas, niños jugando con sus madres, simples paseantes... pero ni rastro de su amigo.  
Había aparecido tres días en su casa sin avisar, y cuando lo buscaba, desaparecía. En eso no se diferenciaba mucho este mundo del otro.  
Quince minutos más tarde, charlando de pie al lado de un banco de metal, vio a dos hombres. El pelo despeinado y las gafas le indicaron que uno era James -¡por fin!- pero el otro... y sin embargo, se parecía a Remus.  
Al acercarse, vio que no se había equivocado.  
Tan contento como si ciertamente llevase un año sin saber nada de él, aceleró el paso. Se paró cerca de ellos y les saludó, sonriendo abiertamente.  
Remus le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Un año sin verle, ¿y le recibía así? Desde luego, Moony seguía manteniendo su misma efusividad de siempre.  
James era otra historia. Él, dándole la espalda, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada.  
Le tapó los ojos con las manos por detrás.  
-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota, Sirius?  
El aludido soltó una carcajada, devolviendo la vista a James.  
-Me conoces demasiado bien... – susurró Sirius, acercándose a él. Posó sus labios sobre los de James, en un beso corto pero profundo.  
Escuchó un golpe seco a su espalda, y separándose de James, miró por encima de su hombro.  
Remus estaba en el suelo, desmayado.  
Sirius corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, arrodillándose a su lado. Le levantó un poco la cabeza y le empezó a abanicar con la otra mano, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, se decidió por las tortitas en las mejillas.  
-Pero que haces ahí parado, James, ¡ayúdame! – exclamó Sirius, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.  
Éste estaba paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Sirius fijamente. Se había llevado una mano a los labios.  
-M-me has besado...

El peso de la realidad cayó sobre Sirius como una losa de piedra.

**Nda. Este es el final de la historia... me han pedido que lo continue, pero no tengo intención de hacerlo. No sabría escribir una relación James/Sirius larga porque no me los imagino... así que lo siento >. En fin, espero que la hayais disfrutado. Quiero hacer una breve aclaración, porque tal vez con todo este lío de saltos de tiempo hay alguien que no se ha enterado. Al lanzar la peonza, Sirius activó un salto en el tiempo que tuvo lugar cuando se despertó. Entró en un universo paralelo. Después volvió al desván y al abrir la puerta dio a la peonza, que paro de girar, deteniendo el salto en el tiempo, que volvió a tener lugar al despertarse después de la noche con James. En el final ya está en el mundo real, por eso tienen esas reacciones James y Remus (jejje, pobre Remus... casi le da algo... sin el casi XD). Lamento informar que en ese mundo, el mundo real, James no corresponde a Sirius, sino que está locamente enamorado de Lily, como en verdad creo que estaba La vida es así de cruel, y el pobre Siriusin se queda solito... aunk siempre puede contar conmigo D**


End file.
